Her Ruby Ring
by rubyredring
Summary: What would have happened if Nate had listened to Blair's explanation in "The Thin Line Between Nate and Chuck." B/N.


Author's note: This story borrows elements from both the show and the books. It's my first fanfiction, so I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Her Ruby Ring**

**

* * *

**

"Fine, stay as long as you like - I'll leave."

Stunned and bewildered, Blair watched him go, maybe for the last time. At this realization, both her heart and her head snapped to attention.

"Nate!"

Reluctant, though weak to her demand, he stopped.

"Please, just listen to me," she pleaded to his back, her voice breaking in time with her heart. "…I was going to tell you, I promise - but I figured that if I didn't then it would be like it had never happened. I wanted that night blown out of this universe… I wanted you."

She looked down, at the ruby ring that glittered up at her from the ring finger of her right hand. Momentarily her mind drifted off to the night that he had given it to her - a real present, she had thought, compared to that dull charm necklace from Tiffany's, which was better suited on the sleeve of his moss green cashmere sweater than around her neck. Nostalgia crept through her mind as she reminisced of the untainted joy that that small velvet box had brought her. The ring had represented everything pure and loyal about their relationship – Nate had given it to Blair before any infidelities surfaced and dared to tear them apart. At the time their love was fresh, exciting, and all they wanted were each other. Seconds ticked by and Blair was suddenly reminded of the point she was trying to make.

"I didn't want to ruin it - the relationship we had just rebuilt… so I thought that if I ignored everything that night would disappear forever."

Silence.

"You once told me that nothing could tear us apart, don't you remember?" she whispered.

Moments passed, and the air around them hung urgent with his response.

"He's my best friend, Blair" is what sliced through the stiff atmosphere, silently, but as sure as the lump in Blair's throat.

The pure love that she had for him, only him, was the sole reason why she refrained from lashing out at those hypocritical words. It was what held her back from shouting, "so was Serena!" Instead, she just stood there dumbfounded, waiting for him to turn and face her once again. Sure enough he did, his sparkling blue eyes still laced with hurt. And Blair had to look away, because it was too heartbreaking a thought that she had placed that despair upon his gorgeous face.

"I'm so sorry," she sighed down at her Lanvin flats, with all the sincerity in her heart; sincerity reserved only for him and that, if witnessed, would shock even her bitchy Constance copycats.

Upon viewing her in her most vulnerable state, a state that which only he had the power to place her in, Nate suddenly felt his resolve deteriorate and his hardened heart thaw. How could he be mad at this broken girl with whom he loved so much? He had already hurt her enough to last a lifetime. As he saw a lone tear slip from her chocolate brown eyes, he had to resist the urge to gather her in his arms and make the pain go away. How dare he make her cry? After all, she would always be innocent in his eyes, despite the ugly circumstances. What Nate loved most about Blair was her utter fragileness; how he was one of the very few who could soften her rigid exterior. Around those she didn't trust she was Cruella; around him, Snow White.

She needed him, to banish her insecurities and as a loving distraction after the painful realizations that her life was far from Audrey-perfect. On the other hand, he needed her to brighten the shadows that dragged him down when his home life burdened him to the point of sadness and despair.

So there they were, two broken-hearted teenagers: naïve, mistake ridden, guilty, and defenseless to the love in their hearts for one another.

He took a step towards her; one, two, and then wiped that tear away with his thumb. Blair looked up into his eyes, surprised. "No, _I'm_ sorry," came his voice, soft and gentle and full of forgiveness. Then he kissed her lips, as ruby red as the gemstone in her dazzling ring; a kiss as promising as their future and as bittersweet as their past; a kiss full of "always have" and "always will."


End file.
